During passenger air bag deployment, the passenger air bag deploys into the rearward wall of an air bag chute. This often creates separation of the chute to a topper by destroying the attachment joint between the chute and the topper. The separation allows the air bag cushion to fill in this area rather than in a more direct path to the occupant. Structural support of the passenger air bag module and reinforcement against excessive bell mouthing during the crash/deployment event would facilitate deployment of an air bag in a more efficient manner.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.